I Hate Everything About You
by Ebil-Baka
Summary: What goes down between Hiruma and Agon after the latter bested Kurita in the Shiryuuji Sports Merit Program. Agon x Hiruma. Yaoi. Oneshot.


**Rating:** R (Violence. Rape. Male X Male.)

**Pairing:** Agon x Hiruma

**Summary:** What goes between Hiruma and Agon after the latter bested Kurita in the Shiryuuji Sports Merit Program.

**A/N:** Hey everybody, this is my first ES21 fanfic. Please show me your guidance. I hope I get the characters right. This is the longest fanfic I have ever wrote for years. Enjoy reading! :D

P.S Sorry about the unimaginative title, I was listening to I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace throughout the writing process. If anybody can suggest a better title, I may change it.

* * *

Agon released his twisted grip on the bloodied collar, dumping the last thug to the body pile on the dirty alley ground. He spared the battered bodies a brief condescending look and did a mental count. Twenty-two trash; not the best number for a good workout but he would live with it for today.

He pulled out the paper in his jacket's pocket and sneered at his acceptance letter through Shinryuuji Sports Merit Program. He definitely did not need the stupid thing in the very first place. It was just an opportunity to teach the blond trash of his that he belonged to none other than Agon himself only. If that little fuck ever think Agon would let him live it up with those two worthless trashes, he was so very wrong.

Tossing the letter aside on the covered lid of a big dumpster, the boy flipped out his mobile phone and narrowed his eyes at the time. He noticed with irritation the gun-toting blondie was later than usual. Nobody makes him wait.

Exactly at that same moment, a long shadow appeared at the alley mouth, blocking the bright sunlight from streaming properly into the dank narrow lane. Agon immediately recognized the ridiculously spiked hair and lanky form. "Took you fucking long enough to come here, trash." he spat at the newcomer, clearly displeased.

Hiruma casually strolled towards the pile of defeated grown men, not the least dazzled by the rude comment, and began his routine of taking photos and recording down particulars. His expression was schooled perfectly into a poker face, except for those calculating eyes dancing happily with mirth. His jaws chewed the habitual gum as he would occasionally kick or threaten to shoot any uncooperative victim. Agon quietly watched the devil incarnate worked, mesmerized like always. For as long as he has known the guy, blondie never showed any weakness or fear.

He waited almost patiently for the boy to finish his unhealthy hobby.

When Hiruma was finally done with the last victim, he drew back to his full height, a wicked grin adorning those pale bloodless lips. He blew a bubble and burst it to say. "Twenty-two thugs only, fucking dreads…You must be getting soft." The verbal dig at the bigger male was followed by an offhanded throw of the promised reward towards him. He caught the disc easily, barely looking twice at it. "What you requested, information of women fitting your bill of description."

Hiruma has yet to mention anything about the fat trash incident and that made Agon itched with suspicion. The other boy could not have missed the latest news about the Shinryuuji sports scholarship.

Agon wanted to see the scum break down and confront him; lose that cool composure and try to fight it out with him…so he could crush his spirit ultimately and show him who the boss was exactly. But here he was, disappointed for all the trouble he took while the scumbag continued to blow that irritating bubble gum of his.

"You use that dick of yours more than your head, fucking dreads. Kekekeke!" Hiruma jeered with his trademark laugh as he watched the thugs painfully made their way out of the alley. His back was turned to Agon, so he missed seeing the said man narrowed his eyes dangerously. The devil was obviously trying to provoke him and he was taking the bait.

"What the fuck are you trying to say, scumbag?!" Agon growled with rising ire. He stalked across the short distance between them, stopping to loom behind the smaller man.

"I mean… Why bother with how those whores look? I swear you can stick it into any hole you want…" Hiruma finished off his sentence low, quietly, turning his head sideways to look back, sharp green eyes filled with unreadable emotions.

"The FUCK!" Agon snarled, spinning him around by the shoulders and giving a straight hard punch to Hiruma's face. The blond flew back and struck the wall with a dulled thud, sliding midway to the ground before he found his bearing again. He must have accidentally bitten himself in the whole process as a dribble of blood trickled from his lips. The dreaded genius noted with satisfaction that the gum was gone too.

Seemingly unfazed by Agon's aggression, the devilish quarterback smirked, lips parting slightly to show razor-sharp teeth, while a hand came up to wipe the blood. Saccharine red smeared across the pale skin, tainting more of those thin lips a vivid ruby color. Hiruma was by all means not a physical person as compared to Agon, being smaller and weaker by nature, but yet he displayed not an ounce of fear. The brunette was once again reminded that this was not a simple man here, if not dangerous, just in a different context than him.

The desire to defeat the blond strategist completely was back in full force, hammering in his heart and pumping down his blood with adrenaline. Suddenly it did not matter how he bring the guy down. Because all he could think at the moment was that the person called Hiruma Youichi was going down! He rushed the blond, aiming another punch at the smirking face and was blocked by an open palm. That block was swiftly followed by a fist jabbed into the dreaded man's side and he reeled back, snarling.

Before Agon could make another advance, the smaller man quickly slammed himself into his left shoulder, trying hard to force his attacker back. Hiruma was trying to get away from the wall behind and allow himself more space to maneuver. However, his attacker foresaw his intention and grabbed him at the outer arms, followed by a vicious knee to the guts. The quarterback doubled over, coughing out sharply in response, and held his arms to his hurting stomach, momentarily stalled by the pain. Agon took the chance and pulled him up by those bleached blond strands, and crushed him face-first into the cold wall, then leant in close.

Hiruma forced his head to the right side, green eyes lolling back in his sockets to glare at Agon. "Fucking dreads…" He barely choked out from his awkward position, to the sight of a very familiar arrogant grin. "Who do you think you are talking to, scumbag?" Agon whispered in a gruff taunt against a sharp pointy ear donned in silver earrings, hot breath fanning over pale skin. Hiruma shivered involuntarily, and gave a desperate push against the brute weight holding him to no avail. He tried wriggling and accidentally rubbed against the hard body inches behind him, touching areas that were low and very personal. He stilled at this realization, breath hitching in his throat.

Silence fell over the alley. For a long pause, nothing happened then the pressure on his back lifted minutely. The gun-lover thought their strange moment was over but was proved wrong as the pressure was back as fast as it was gone. Then he felt Agon nibbled harshly along the rim of his ear towards the soft fleshy lobe, warm tongue snaking out to tug at one of the cold metal hoops. It continued into a long bruising kiss down Hiruma's neck, trailing off slowly until the arrogant bastard reached his jugular vein.

Agon could almost taste the flighty beats pulsing under the pale almost translucent skin and he rolled his eyes up to look at the other man from behind those semi-reflective glasses. Hiruma has not moved a bit, his face falling flat to his poker face again, showing no emotions. However the faintest red tint near the bridge of his nose betrayed his discomfort. Knowing that he was the one to put the blush on the trash's face filled Agon with sick pride and he showed that by biting down on his jugular. Hiruma responded with a strangled noise that sounded suspiciously like fucking dreads, and immediately tried to force his assailant back again.

Agon was caught by surprise and stumbled backwards, momentarily releasing his hold. His prey whirred around, fumbling for something in his clothes. He instinctively knew the man was going for his weapon. At the same moment the quarterback drew out an automatic rifle, the dreaded genius went for a low round-house kick that sent him sprawling to the ground. The weapon went spiraling off to a far distance. Without wasting another beat, he pounced on the fallen guy and tore his fitting black shirt clean down the middle. This time Hiruma growled, clearly angry over his ruined shirt which amused the bigger male.

"What? I ruined your favorite shirt, fucking trash?" Agon grinned, smoothly dodging another blow shooting for him. He sat down on the smaller male, and pulled those two thin pale arms high above the bleached head before effectively trapping both wrists in one of his bigger hand.

Showing no sign to stop anytime soon, he licked, bit and kissed his way down the smooth chest to the sensitive area of the stomach. The devil incarnate bucked, putting his weight into his hips to push off the brunette but was left with a gurgled gasp as Agon purposely grinded his groin into his.

Following that, Agon's free hand went down to the catch of his jeans. A little fumbling around and soon Hiruma felt the top of his jeans loosened. The persistent hand slipped under the fabric and found out someone has gone commando. The genius smirked knowingly at his prey, not the least surprised. "What?! You have a problem with me going commando?" the quarterback scowled back, sounding indignant.

"No…" Agon drawled out the singular word lazily as though tasting it on his tongue. He began to stroke him inside his pants, slow and gentle at first. Those pale lips smeared with blood fell open in a small o which turned to a tight clenched grimace as the stroking sped up into an unrelenting and intense pace. The battle between the two continued as Hiruma refused to make any embarrassing sounds to the hand-job. Not deterred, Agon gave him a hard squeeze, thumbing over the head so that white pearly precum oozed into his open palm.

The brunette then took his hand out and raised it to eye-level, playfully spreading and coating his fingers with the sticky essence. Hiruma barely stopped the small desperate noise at the back of his throat and twisted his head to the side, refusing to look. Definitely not done with the man, Agon single-handedly stripped off the ruined remnants of his shirt, twisted those pale wrists to the small of his back and tied them together. Finally, he peeled the tight black pants off the smaller male, not caring if he smeared any of the white substance on the fabric.

With the piece of obstructive clothing gone, he reached down low, seeking for the one special place and almost immediately found it. Feeling impatient, he pushed two fingers in at once but was met with sweet resistance and a pained protest. From his experience with so many girls, he immediately knew even though it was a boy this time.

"What? You are a virgin?" Agon laughed, growing excited as he continued to move his fingers in and out. "And here I am, thinking you must have done it at least once with that old man or fatass!"

"Shut up, fucking dreads. They are my friends. If you want to fuck, then get it over with!" Hiruma grounded the words through his teeth.

"And I am not?" Agon murmured under his breath, so soft that the words were lost on the blond. Aggravation and the desire to hurt once again rose in the bigger male. On spur of moment, he pulled out his hand, took off his own pants and pumped his half-aroused erection to life. Without any preamble, Agon kneed down before the incapacitated blond, jerked those long pale legs wide-open onto either sides of his tanned thighs, and then slammed himself viciously into the unprepared ass.

Never expecting the pain to be so excruciating, the sly and composed quarterback let loose a semi-formed scream which he choked back with self-discipline. White spots swum his vision and he shook his head weakly. Agon did not wait for him to become accustomed to his huge size, but continuously drew himself out and drove in with renewed rigor. The warmth that enveloped him was delicious.

"St..stop it!" Hiruma gasped, the attempt to sound commanding falling short. He trashed his useless hands tied under his back, struggling to push away from the agonizing intrusion inside him, small chest heaving with efforts.

"That isn't what you say just now, scumbag." The big man paused in-between the sentence to give a particular resentful thrust which elicited a powerless whimper, "You said to get it over with if I want to fuck. That is clearly permission for me to do anything to you…" Agon finished his sentence and tilted his head down to look at him. From Hiruma's angle, he could catch glimpses of those demented menacing eyes behind semi-reflective sunglasses.

Even at this age, Agon was a crazy, selfish and vicious bastard. He was unlike Hiruma who always have his reasons for doing things and Hiruma acknowledged that simple fact since their first encounter. Somehow, he knew this day would come when their weird friendship would end abruptly in bad taste. At this rate Agon was abusing his body the blond quarterback could only depend on himself to make this experience any easier.

Hiruma struggled to sit up, leaning his weight forth into the other's tanned body until he was entirely in his lap first. Then his tied hands went down to the dirty floor, open palms pressing hard on the gravel to support himself as he adjusted his hips. It took a few more tries before Hiruma got the right angle and by that time, he has gotten accustomed to Agon's huge size.

The fucking hurt less now, in fact it was beginning to feel good. The blush was back to his face, redder than ever. The sly strategist felt like his body was burning up and he gulped audibly, jaw then going slack as his breaths came out short and fast.

"Enjoying yourself, trash?" Agon mocked, sounding slightly breathless too. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration when he made another ruthless thrust into the inviting warmth. A loud unadulterated cry from Hiruma told him he has hit jackpot. A cocky grin spread itself over Agon's lips. In a fluid motion, he stood up, lifting the smaller male easily and slammed him into the wire fence nearby. Hiruma hissed in pain, the cold wire digging uncomfortably into his back. Bracing his arms against the offending fence, he tried to minimize his bodily contact with it.

Meanwhile Agon gripped Hiruma by the hips and bounced the boy slightly in his lap once to get proper leverage, grunting with effort. The two shifted and adjusted themselves, searching for a good position. In the end, Hiruma has one leg dangling awkwardly in the air while the other leg supported himself as Agon continued to pound into him.

The sounds of fucking filled the alley, raw and obscene; flesh slapping against flesh. There were moans and cries as the sex began to drown both men in ephemeral pleasure. This was their first time together; so amazing and yet so agonizing. Hiruma clawed into the fence, fingers gripping the wires desperately. Concurrently, Agon bent his head to Hiruma's exposed collarbone and bit down hard, lapping with his tongue when blood welled up from the wound. His own fingers were attached to those slim hips moving enticingly atop of his, holding them with enough force to bruise. The pleasure built, escalating to the climax and their movements became more frantic. Harder and faster. Harder and faster.

Unable to hold on anymore, they came simultaneously; the finale crushing down on them. Hiruma screamed and writhed in immense pleasure; He could feel every fibers of his body clenched and burned up into this intense tingling sensation.

Almost immediately after, Agon came with a loud guttural groan, his sated body going slack with exhaustion and he leant into the blond. For a long while, he stayed motionless in that position while bathing in the wondrous aftermath of mind-blowing sex.

Silence.

Then there was the soft clink of a gun safety going off and Agon felt the whoosh of a movement beside his head. Before he could react, Hiruma has emptied the full chamber of a semi-automatic pistol in immediate proximity. The bullets flew across the alley and shredded a certain letter, embedding deep into the dumpster beneath it.

Agon turned to look at the crazy blond, eyes wide with shock and ears still ringing from the loud shots. Hiruma grinned, showing razor sharp fangs. He leant up towards Agon's lips and kissed him, long and deep with unspoken words. After that, Hiruma left the alley, never looking back.

That was the last time Agon saw the devilish blond again.

**THE END.**


End file.
